


Electric Love

by Natalie_Carson



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, the double tuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_Carson/pseuds/Natalie_Carson
Summary: Amy doing the double tuck while her and Jake are dating.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you want to go back to my place?” Jake asked as the two of them walked out of the movie theatre. The movie was a documentary about Pandas. Honestly she thought it was sweet that he went with it. Plus he didn’t complain a single time.

“Sure.” Amy said. “We can order pizza.”

“Or I can just cook something.” Jake suggested looking down at her. He laced their fingers together as they walked through the crowded streets. Amy snorted in response. “What?” Jake asked. “I can cook.”

“Sure you can.” Amy said with a laugh. “It’s so cold out here, I didn’t think it was going to be this cold.” Before Amy could object Jake was shrugging off his leather coat and draping it over her shoulders. “No Jake. Now you’re going to be cold.”

“I’m fine. I run hot physically and internally.” He joked. Amy tried to take off the jaket to give it back to him but he objected. After a minute or two of arguing Amy finally slipped her arms into the jacket pulling it closer to her chest. 

Jakes arms slipped around her waist pulling her closer to him. She closed her eye tightly taking in the a deep breath of his cologne. Saying that he smelt good was something that she never thought she’d say. But yet here she was completely and utterly in love with it. The smell. Not him. Not yet.

“Do you want to take the stairs?” Jake asked her once they were inside his apartment building. Amy’s heart swelled at the fact he remembered how claustrophobic she was. 

“Yeah.” She said. The two made their way up to his apartment. She waited while he unlocked the door before letting her in first. “So like what can you make?” She asked with a slight smirk. 

“Uh. I don’t know what do you want?” Jake asked opening up cabinets looking at what all he had. 

“I don’t know. You got like a frozen pizza? Or I could do a burger, or pasta is fine.” 

“Yeah. Don’t have pizza or burgers. But I do have hotdogs. Oh and there is some spaghetti in here.”

“Spaghetti.” Amy said. She watched him grab the noodles and a jar of red sauce. Sitting down at the island her eyes followed him as he moved about his kitchen. After he was done, he dumped the spaghetti into two seperate bowls placing one in front of Amy. 

She couldn’t help but smile down at the bowl. As she did she tucked the strands of hair behind her ears. “What?” Jake asked.

Amy looked up at him slightly confused. “What What?” She asked him.

“Do you like that I know how to cook?” Jake asked with a cocky smile on his face. “Cause I know how to cook way more than spaghetti. I can make a killer steak.” Jake said.

“It’s impressive. That’s all. I never thought that you would be the kind to know how to cook. You seem more like a take out every night kind of guy.”

“Well that’s offensive.” Jake said and Amy would’ve really thought he meant that if not for the adorable smirk on his face. “If your friends with Boyle for long enough you learn how to cook. But I’ve been cooking way longer than that. When it was just me and mom I would have to make dinner for myself a lot.”

“Jake that’s so sad.” She said placing her hand on his forearm.

“Nah.” Jake said. “I think if anything it taught me a valuable life skill. Just think maybe if your dad had abandon you, you would know how to cook.”

“I do know how to cook!” Amy snapped at him. “I make food for myself all the time.”

“Then you must’ve burnt off your tastebuds or something.” Jake said laughing slightly earning a smack on the arm from Amy. “I heard about the thanksgiving meal you made that one year. The one where you used baking soda instead of salt.” Now he was full on laughing cause it was just so unlike Amy. “You are never going to make the thanksgiving dinner for our kids. Cat. I mean our cat.” Jake said backtracking his comment. 

“Well it’s fine. If you’re such a good cook then you can make thanksgiving dinner for our kids. I mean our cat.” Amy said smiling at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of old candy and the sound of screaming kids was the first thing to hit Amy when they walked into the arcade. “This place is so gross.” She commented to her boyfriend. 

“Oh come on this is a great place.” Jake said taking her hand and leading her to the basketball hoops. “We can see who can get the most.”

“Ha definitely not you. I’ve seen you play with the mini hoop.” Amy swiped her card and Jake did the same. “Ready?” she asked. Jake nodded before they both hit the start button. Amy immediately started trying to shoot the basketballs but it was much harder than it looked. After a minute was up she was relieved to see that Jake hadn’t done much better than her. She beat him by one point. “Ha.” She said to him with a big smile. 

“Good job.” Jake said returning her smile and high fiving her. Amy was almost shocked by the fact that Jake wasn’t a sore loser. But dating Jake seems to be full of surprises. “Oh! A pinball machine!” Jake excalims. Amy lets him drag over to the machine. “I’m really good at these.”

“Like you were at basketball?” Amy asks with a playful smirk. Jake mutters shut up under his breath. She watches the ball move around the machine as Jake tries to catch it with the paddles. Every time he succeeds it was cause he did it on accident. Amy couldn’t help but love how excited and into the game he got. 

“Why do you like this place so much?” Amy asks after maybe the third round. “We’re like the oldest people in here. Even the manager is younger than us.”

“Speaking of managing an arcade. Did you know that’s what Holt did while we in Florida?”

“No!” Amy exclaimed. “Oh. My. Gosh. That is so awesome.”

“It was. I worked there as manager for a little while, but ultimately let him have the position. Honestly working at an arcade is kind of fun. Not has fun as chasing bad guys in New York. But in Florida working at an arcade is probably as good as it gets.”

“Florida is not that bad.” Amy said to him. “Half the country sees it as a destination vacation.”

“Florida is horrible Ames.” Jake said. “It’s a garbage state for garbage people.”

“You only hated it cause I wasn’t there.” Amy said

“I mean yeah.” Jake said. “I’m not ashamed to admit that. I missed you like hell.” Jake said. 

“You’re such a dork.” Amy said standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to Jake’s lips. “I still can’t believe you kissed Holt.” She said when they parted. 

“Way to ruin the moment.” Jake said. 

“The moment was ruined when we stepped into this arcade. Also you were the one who brought it up right before you kissed me in that Florida arcade. So. Oh! Skee ball. I love Skee ball.” Amy said taking his hand and going over to the machine. “You ever played?” She asks Jake as she swiped her card and hit the start button. 

“Uh.” Jake said rocking back and forth on his heels. “Yeah I used to. A long time ago.” He said. “I’ll just watch you play.”

Amy began to throw the balls up the ramp nearly missing every one. She played several games earning the lowest amount of points possible. “Do you want help?” Jake asked trying not to laugh at how pitiful it was watching her play. Yet he could feel the love for her in his heart growing by how much fun she was having. 

“I guess. Are you even any good at this?” Jake tilted his head side to side before walking up behind her. Amy picked up one of the balls and Jake moved his hand with her to show her the exact movements. Amy let go when he told her and watched as the ball made its way into the ten thousand spot. “I did it!” She exclaimed bouncing up and down before pressing a kiss against his lips again. 

“You did it!” He said beaming down at her. “Try it for yourself now?” He asked her. She nodded enthusiast before grabbing another ball. When she threw it though it didn’t land in one of the marked pockets though. He heard her mutter a slur of curse words under her breath before picking up another ball. None of the balls she threw made their way into the pockets but that didn’t stop Amy from trying over and over again.

“You’re really bad at this. Are your kids here? Because they must be super embarrassed. ” the kid on the machine next to her said to her. He couldn’t have been older than fourteen years old. 

“Excuse me!” Amy asked the punk next to her. Jake could tell she was angry just by the way her eyebrows were knitted together. “Who the fu-”

“Okay Ames.” Jake said stepping in between her and the kid. “Why don’t we go back over here for a little bit.”

Amy opened her mouth to interject but decided better as she let Jake lead her away. “Aww do you need your husband to hold your hand cause you can’t handle a kid in junior high. Weak.” 

Jake then turned around at the kid. “You think you’re so good at this game? Why don’t I play you. Right here. Right now. I guarantee I’ll bet you. And if I do then you have to go find something else to do and leave us alone.”

The kid just laughed “Yeah whatever. You don’t scare me.” 

“Jake we don’t have to.”

“Yes we do.” Jake said to her. “He thinks that we’re bad cause we’re ‘old’. Well I’m about to show him.” Jake shrugged off his leather jacket before handing it to Amy. She stood behind the two of them and watched as they each threw balls up the ramp. 

Jake hit the ten thousand every single time and at the end of the game bells and whistles started sounding at a new highscore set. “Ha. That will teach you not to talk shit to my girlfriend.” Jake screamed at the kid. Amy smiled down at the floor the entire room becoming too hot all of a sudden. Without even thinking about it she tucked two strands of her hair behind her ears. 

“Whatever.” The kid screamed before angrily walking away. 

“So you’re pretty good at Skee ball.” Amy said when he turned around to her.

“Yeah just a tad.” Jake said rocking back and forth nervously again. “I had kind of an addiction to it when I was younger. Gina and I would come down here after school and I would spend hours playing it.”

“Oh my gosh.” Amy said laughing. “I can totally see little Jake down here every day playing while little Gina tries to drag him away.”

Jake laughs lacing their fingers together. “Come on. We got to cash in our tickets.” For setting the new record he got one of those giant teddy bears which ended up in Amy’s living room. A couple of years ago she would’ve absolutely hated it. But now she loves it. Everytime she walks into her apartment and sees it she can’t help the smile that creeps up on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Amy pushes a shopping cart up and down the soda aisle looking for Orange Soda. Not Orgainia, she had made that mistake before. And she really didn’t feel like dealing with Jake’s wrath and hearing the same argument about them not being the same. They were. It had to be around here somewhere. 

She looked over at the shelves around her. And then she saw him. Teddy. Part of her wanted to turn around and get away from this aisle as quickly as possible. But he had already seen her. “Amy Santiago?” He asked as if he didn’t know exactly who she was. 

“Teddy!” She said in that fake happy surprise voice. “How are you?” Amy asked trying to be friendly. 

“I’m great. How are you?” Teddy asked.

“Oh i’m good.” Amy tried not to laugh at the fact that the only thing in his cart were pilsners. Thank God she got out of that when she did. She looked back to the shelves and finally stopped the orange soda. She grabbed several cartons and placed them in her cart very aware of the fact that Teddy was still standing there watching her. 

“Gosh it’s been so long.” He said. “When was the last time?”

“Uh.” Amy said trying to come up with a way to get out of this conversation. 

“Oh. Jazz brunch!” Teddy exclaimed. Amy gave a polite smile and nodded. “You know we have another one of those coming up. You should stop by.”

“Oh I don’t think I can. Thank you though.”

“Well maybe we can go the planetarium this weekend if you’re not doing anything.”

“Teddy, I’m still with Jake.” Amy said wanting every part of this conversation to die. Plus she wanted to get out of here before he proposed to her again.

“Oh.”

“Yeah we’re engaged.” Amy said tucking her hair behind her ears. It still felt weird to say that she was engaged. Every time she thought about being married to Jake the whole room seemed to spin and she loved the feeling. 

“Oh that’s. That’s great.” Teddy said nodding his head slowly. His eyes keep trailing down to the ring on her left finger. 

“Ames. They are out of Pizza bagels! Can you believe that?” Jake asks “Oh Teddy’s here.” 

“Yep.” Amy said. “Well we should get going. It was nice seeing you.” 

“You too. Take care.” Teddy said before Amy turned her cart around and pushed it towards the check out. Jake drove home and the two sat in complete silence. When they got home they unloaded the groceries and put them away in cabinets without saying a single word to each other. 

The silence was getting strange as Jake was making dinner. “Are you mad at me or something?” She finally asked. She could seen the tension in his shoulders at her words.

“No.” Jake said. “Unless I have a reason to be.”

“Do you have a reason to be. You’ve been awfully quiet and your only ever this quiet when your worried you’ll say something you’ll regret. Which doesn't happen often.”

Jake was silent again. There was definitely something there. Amy wracked her brain trying to think of anything that she could’ve said or done to piss him off. A part of her wanted to get up and check the orange soda to see if it was the right one.

“Are you still in love with Teddy?” He asked quickly after a second. 

“What?” Amy exclaimed standing up from where she was sitting. Her mouth was still half open from shock. “Am I still in love with Teddy?” She repeated. “Jake what the hell.”

“No. I saw you talk to him. He’s still in love with you. So do you still love him.”

“How could you even ask me that?” She asked. “I agreed to marry you Jake. You. Not Teddy.”

There was another moment of silence. “I saw you do the double tuck.” He finally said.

“The what?” She asked before figuring out what he was talking about. “I did not.”

“You did.” Jake said. “You do it all the times Ames.”

“No I don’t!” Amy said.

“Yeah you do.” Jake said. “It’s actually really cute. When you start blushing, it starts at the tip of your ears so you always pull your hair back.”

“I don’t do it all the time.” She repeated. 

“Yesterday you did it when I told you I was going to take a shower and you were welcome to join me. The day before you did when I came out of the bathroom wearing sweatpants. Last week you did it when I arrested that perp we had been chasing for months. You know the one I threw against the wall like the badass I am. Should I continue or do you get the picture?”

“I get it.” Amy snarled. “But I don’t like Teddy so it doesn't make sense that I would do it when talking to him. We didn’t even really talk. He just keep asking me out on dates and then I told him that we were engaged.”

“There you just did it again!” Jake exclaimed. Amy’s checks grew a shade red as she had not realized that she had done it. “Oh it’s so cute.” Jake said. 

“You’re such a jerk.” Amy said lightly hitting him in the arm. “But you’re my jerk. So are we good?”

“Yeah. We’re good. Because apparently you blush even when you’re just thinking about me. Also jealousy is really not a good color on me.”

“No. It’s not.” She agreed laughing. “I love you. And I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I love you too.” Jake said leaning down to press his lips softly against hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy rocked back and forth on her heels while they waited in line for security. “You nervous or something?” Jake asked watching her. 

“No. Don’t say that too loudly, you’re going to get us red flagged.” Amy whispered looking over her shoulder nervously as if a TSA officer had heard them.

“No you’re going to get us red flagged if you keep rocking like that.” Amy immediately smiled as she realized that it probably did look somewhat suspicious. “Are you afraid of fling. Is this like a deep dark secret that you’ve never told me. Did you entire family go down on a plane and you were the only one to survive?”

“What? Jake you’ve met my family.” Amy said. “I just want to get through security. And then get on the plane. And then land.”

“But Ames.” Jake said. “There’s an entire section of the binder dedicated for just the airport.”

“I don’t care about that anymore.” Amy whined to him as they got closer to security. “All I want is to be in Maui with you. Right now.” 

“Aww that’s sweet.” Jake said wrapping an arm around his waist. “And that’s all I want. But I know that you will be pissed if we don’t at least somewhat follow the binder. So after security we are going to straight to Blue Smoke on the Road. And when we land in Chicago imma get you that big ass bag of popcorn you were so excited for. And then we can get on that flight to Hawaii.”

Amy smiled up at home completely unsure of how she could’ve got so lucky. At security they put their carry on bags on the conveyor belt and walked through the x ray machine. Of course Jake’s got pulled aside and searched because off the food. Amy had already made him throw away the two cans of orange soda that were in his bag. 

After they made their way to security they went and ate at the restaurant. Amy couldn’t stop smiling the entire time at the thought that he was her husband. Her husband. She had spent half an hour in the mirror saying those words out loud and yet they still somehow didn’t sound right to her. She swore that the giddy feeling in her everytime she thought of that would never go away. 

Eventually the two of them were standing by the gate waiting to board. Jake had never been one to line up early. He was usually the last one on the plane because he was running late of course. But with Amy they were lining up twenty minutes before they had even started boarding. “Do you have your boarding pass?” She asked for the millionth time. 

“Yeah.” He replied back smiling at her and interlocking her fingers with his. 

“Welcome to flight 863 services to Chicago. We are now going to begin boarding first class members.” The agent at the front desk of the terminal announced over a loudspeaker. 

“That’s us.” Amy squealed bouncing up and down on her feet. She grabbed his hand and dragged him in the line. When she got to the desk she handed the lady her boarding pass. 

The agent scanned her ticket. “Have a nice flight Mrs.Peralta.” Standing behind her Jake could see the way she pulled the two strands of hair behind her ears. He smiled down at his shoes for a second even his checks turning a shade of pink. He then handed his ticket to her before following his wife down the jet bridge. 

Amy found their row throwing her bag in the overhead compartment before taking the window seat. Jake sat down next to her and watched all the other people get on the plane. “Remind me to thank your dad for upgrading our tickets to first class.” Amy said to Jake.

“Nah.” Jake said back. “It was the least he could do after abandoning me.”

“True.” Amy said smiling. “I guess in a way he kind of owed us these tickets.”

“Yeah he did.” Jake replied.

Soon everyone was on the plane and the flight attendant was going through the safety protocols which no one on the plane except Amy was listening to. Jake smiled as the plane began to taxi down the runway. It didn’t take long before they were in the air with the little flight tracker showing them being over Indiana. Amy leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. “I love you. And I am so glad that I got to marry you.” He said to her as he moved to run a hand through her hair. 

“The feeling is mutual.” Amy said and Jake could hear the smile in her voice. He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he thought of how lucky he was to be sitting her with her right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
